


Кола и лайм.

by marinacourage



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fem!Paul, Genderbending, Grizidancer, a slide of Karim Benzema, disco! at the panic, fem!Jesse - Freeform, fem!Powlo, lovestory, model!Jesse, model!Paulina
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: AU, в котором Полина Погба - модель одного из агентств Манчестера, а Антуан Гризманн не умеет танцевать.





	

Сразу после съемки Полин возвращается в отель, теплые сапожки, шубка на плечах, пара колбочек туши от «Мэйбелин» в оранжевом клатче — стащила со съемочной площадки, это ерунда, никто не заметит. В ресторане на первом этаже все еще расставлены блюда шведского стола. Она, не снимая верхней одежды, набирает себе в тарелку пару куриных крылышек в панировке и жестянку вишневой колы. Блуждающий официант смотрит на неё с подозрением, но она лукаво улыбается и грозит ему блестящим от жира пальцем, прежде чем вместе с тарелкой выскользнуть из зала в фойе и в лифт, который поднимает ее на нужный этаж. 

Им с Джесси оплатили один номер на двоих, не слишком роскошный, но По спится хорошо. Она ставит тарелку прямо на постель, на свежее белое белье, и, быстро скинув с себя одежду, залезает в душ. Бодрит. Она подставляет шею и спину под струи горячей воды, довольно урчит и напевает себе под нос песню из такси. После — заворачивается в огромное полотенце и тщательно промывает лицо над умывальником, смывая остатки косметики. Ее почистили после сессии, конечно, но это дело привычки. Затем проглаживает кожу кремом и чистит зубы просто чтобы чем-то себя занять, пока маска подсыхает. Рутина. 

Она возвращает полотенце на столик и разглядывает себя в зеркале. Гладкий шоколад кожи, канаты мышц под ней, бесконечные ноги, широченные плечи пловчихи и пологие холмики грудей. Ей иногда говорят, шпилькой, что она похожа на Усейна Болта. По задерживается секунду взглядом на глазке пупка и проступающих над ним кубиках пресса, а затем смешливо пожимает плечами и подмигивает своему отражению. Мужиковатая? Еще бы. Не нравится - удачи в гримерке с моделями размера плюс, а ее ждет тренировка по кикбоксингу во вторник.

Полин выходит из ванной на носочках, босиком, находит в чемодане веселые трусики от Фрэнкли Дарлинг, натягивает застиранную футболку и валится на кровать, внимательно, чтобы не задеть тарелку. Садится по-турецки, подтягивает ее к себе, открывает приложения на смартфоне и с аппетитом приступает к еде. Кола шипит где-то в носу, когда она глотает слишком много, пролистывая недавно высланные ей снимки с последнего английского сета. Постановщик тогда явно был под дурью, называл Полин «моя газель» и утверждал, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, что ее скулами можно резать масло. По гогочет, вспоминая. Она скорее вышла похожей на кобылу в тех кошмарных тяжелых каблуках, настоящих копытцах. Совсем не в ее стиле. 

Часто Паола шлет ей красочные фотки из Аргентины и из Торино, а Полина с завистью строчит ей километры текста о том, как ей в Англии хорошо, как она влюблена в мерзлый вязкий воздух в спальне с утра, в бетонные набережные, в левостороннее, блять, движение. Паола по ту сторону экрана гаденько хихикает, это точно, и отвечает ей селфи с бронзовым загаром, без лифчика, а возле нее спит, отвернувшись, мужчина. Она счастливая. 

По набирает ей, «89 mil», и опускается на пол в позу посоха. У нее свое счастье. 

Дядюшка Пат звонит ей, приглашает на барбекю, и в трубке за ним слышится детская возня и смех и «тебе всегда рады здесь, По», но Полин мягко уворачивается от приглашения, сменив тему на кашемировые свитеры для Маоны, которые она собралась заказать в подарок к Рождеству. Пат обо всем забывает, когда переключается на детей, своих и приютских, потому больше не настаивает, и вообще — По уже знает, куда отправится этим вечером. 

Когда Джесс возвращается в номер, уже затемно. С порога начинает щебетать о том, как прошел день, как будто Полин ни разу в глаза режиссера не видела, и щёлкать селфи в инстаграм. По в последний раз проводит широкой кистью по скулам и закрывает косметичку. Встает, поправляет чулки и платье — короткое, прямое и тонкое, живое под ее пальцами. Джесси присвистывает, когда бросает на нее холодный взгляд, и поводит плечами под кожаной курткой. Такси ждет у парадного входа. 

Они с Джесси вместе прилетели в Париж на сьемки из Манчестера. Манчестер — не такой, каким казался По из-за ширмы. Серый, грязный, скучный, обоссанный на каждом втором углу; на каждом первом пьяные мужики орут кричалки и стучат себя в грудь, прямо по эмблеме красного клуба. Их экстаз сродни религиозному после побед. После поражений — крестовый поход и инквизиция, от которой под окнами квартирки По потом куча горелого дерьма. 

Джесси такая же, как и ее город. Серенькое личико, плохая кожа, и мастера часами возятся, редактируя ее сессии в фотошопе. Но она настырная, дерзкая, сучка, она не стесняется толкаться между красивыми, действительно красивыми девочками, и совать свой исполинский нос в каждый самый случайный кадр. Джесси это Манчестер, от нее и пахнет так же, фиш-энд-чипс и резина, постоянно, хоть ты искупайся в «Живанши». 

И все же у Полин не получается не любить ее всерьез. Джесси единственная подала ей руку при встрече. Рассказала, с кем лучше не тусоваться, кого не злить, кто может подсыпать осколки в туфли. Она маленькая проныра, а По уважает людей, которые умеют вертеться. Поэтому фэйс-контроль они проходят вместе. Секьюрити бросает один взгляд на выбритые виски Полин и отходит в сторонку. По шлет ему шутливый воздушный поцелуй. Она, конечно, не Джиджи Хадид, чтобы ее узнавали на улицах, но с такой внешностью можно многое себе позволить. 

В клубе темно. Джесс сразу же уносит на танцпол, в самую гущу волнующегося человеческого муравейника. По успевает только ухватить мелькнувшее рябью платье в золотистых чешуйках и все, пропала. Не страшно. Они и так вернулись бы домой по одиночке, просто Полин не против была бы выпить свой первый коктейль сегодня вместе с ней, но — не важно. Бит уже обволакивает ее, мурашками отпечатывается на коже, заставляет тело покачиваться в такт. Она поднимает руки, подстраивается под общие движения и начинает танцевать. Ей это всегда помогает стряхнуть усталость и навязчивые мысли. Только в Манчестере вырываться на вечеринки редко получается, она выходит из студии настолько выжатой, что сил хватает упасть на кровать и включить «Друзей» на лэптопе, пока в микроволновке вертится вчерашняя тарелка макарон с сыром. Но сейчас она вся в танце, выкинув остальное из головы. Она в порядке. 

Разогревшись как следует Полин обводит взглядом толпу, собравшуюся на танцполе. Ее пока никто не приглашает, но это не повод стоять в сторонке всю ночь. Несколько симпатичных парней смотрят на нее с интересом, но раз им не хватает яиц подойти и улыбнуться, такое не интересно уже ей. 

Вдруг, прямо посреди ее мягкого, волной перекатывающегося от плеч до бедер движения, диджей меняет музыку, с типичного r’n’b на что-то совсем не клубное, но ритмичное, яркое, пышное, как букет пионов, и атмосфера в зале будто перезаряжается. Становится свежо и светло. Полин оборачивается, радостная, и с размаху врезается в него взглядом. 

Он невысокий, крепкий, такой выразительно-беленький среди всей этой алжиро-сенегальской тусовки, как холодное молоко в глиняном кувшине. Он двигается как идиот, мелкими шажками семенит по кругу, пародируя сальсу, вертит бедрами как настоящий латино и при том успевает потягивать колу из жестянки, через розовую трубочку. По тянет рассмеяться, некрасиво, по-деревенски раззинув рот, но она себя одергивает — здесь повсюду короли вечеринок со снапчататами и перископами, сканирующими зал, а она знает все свои неудачные ракурсы, спасибо, ей за это деньги платят. Она растягивает губы в улыбке слаще, чем клубничный пончик из «Данкин Донатс», и передвигается к барной стойке. Ее выпивка и блюдце с дольками лайма вырастают перед ней по щелчку пальцев. Она делает глоток, морщится и оборачивается на высоком стуле лицом к танцполу, посасывая мякоть под зеленой кожурой. Когда начинается припев, парень поднимает руки выше и, покачивая головой, громко поет, «vamos, vamos», хотя такого слова в песне просто нет. Издалека видно нечетко, но у него бедра, мощные и округлые, еле вмещаются в тесные брючины джинсов, а золотистые волосы мягкими волнами спадают на лоб. 

У По во рту кисло. Она скрещивает ноги. _Хочется_ подойти поближе. Было бы забавно. На шпильках она выше него, навскидку, головы на полторы. 

Музыка сменяется с босса-новы на какой-то даунбит, и парень ковыляет как пьяный матрос, пытаясь ухватиться за переменный ритм. Его со всех сторон толкают плавные грации, на фоне которых он сам — железный дровосек, но у него улыбка не сходит с лица, привлекает взгляд По, как мотылька — свет. 

Музыка звучит, а она все сидит и сидит, впивается зубами в горькую шкурку лайма и локтем чуть задевает свой стакан, дернувшись. Парень теперь стоит к ней спиной, болтает с друзьями, вкусно покачивая задницей. По задумчиво раскачивает туфельку на пальцах ступни. Не может решиться. Думает, не сегодня, в другой раз, у нее ведь даже белье под платьем из разных комплектов, она просто пришла потанцевать. Но потом она ловит себя на мысли, что уже с минуту нервно кусает губы и ждет, когда же этот парень наговорится наконец и снова обернётся к ней лицом, и ее срывает с места. У них с Джесс обратные билеты на послезавра, а Полин с десяти метров улавливает его пряный запах. Чего тут ждать. 

— Эй, — просто кивает ему она и становится рядом, пританцовывая. 

— Чао, — улыбается он в ответ, зубасто, весело. 

У него лицо ребенка и тёмные мохнатые брови над ясными голубыми глазами. У Полин переворачивается в животе от его взгляда. Он не похотливый, не заинтересованный. Он открытый, как распахнутые двери, из которых льется свет. По едва удерживается оттого, чтобы снисходительно закатить глаза. Ну да, конечно, когда это такое было, чтобы ее не привлекала такая искренность. 

Полпесни спустя он всучивает неглядя кому-то свою колу, кладет ей руки на бедра, и они танцуют уже вместе. Он на самом деле гораздо ниже ее, и их обоих скручивает от смеха, когда Полин ставит локти ему на плечи как книги на полку. 

— Дурочка, — говорит он ласково и поглаживает ее вверх-вниз по платью. Тонкое, Полин чувствует его пальцы кожей. 

— Гном, — отвечает она. — Как тебя зовут? 

— Простачок. И иногда еще Скромник, — он подмигивает и опускает руки ей на задницу, но тут же возвращает их назад, когда слышит заливистый хохот Полин. — Да-да, вот такой вот я. 

Они мерно колышутся на волнах звука, вдвоем, в странном тихом уединении среди множества людей. На последних словах песни она наклоняется, отводит взмокшую челку назад и легко касается губами его лба. Он выдыхает и прикрывает глаза, и сверху По видит, как его ресницы отбрасывают длинные тени на нежные, в россыпи родинок щеки. Остается малиновый след. 

— Антуан, время, время! — вдруг врывается в их замерший во времени момент громкий голос. Внушительный мужчина, у которого во внешности тонкими намеками проступают арабские черты, настойчиво указывает на часы на своем запястье. Кажется, они собираются перебираться в другое место. 

Полин не замечает даже, что вцепилась в его плечи, пока Антуан, _Антуан_ , не корчит ей глупую рожицу с хмурыми бровями и выпученными губами. Его ладони без стеснения держат ее талию, как что-то ценное, что-то своё. И когда он оборачивается к своему другу, Полина уверена. 

— А я останусь с этой мадемуазель, _hermanо_. Только купи мне еще колы! — Да прямо. Ладно, развлекайтесь, счастливо. Мужчина кривовато улыбается им на прощанье. Антуан салютует ему двумя пальцами, а когда снова поворачивается к Полин, немного смущенно говорит: 

— Эй. 

Полин отвечает ему, прежде чем поцеловать: 

— Чао.


End file.
